


Oh, You Know

by icecreamdream (thewillowwisps)



Category: SciCraft
Genre: A really bad idea, M/M, Multi, but hey! i am now able to claim the title of the first scicraft fanfic, yeah this is jsut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-26
Updated: 2020-02-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:01:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22902100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thewillowwisps/pseuds/icecreamdream
Summary: methodzz decides to have a good time. herobrine is there
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	Oh, You Know

**Author's Note:**

> Note: I have never done any ilicit substances in my life, so my accuracy is basically nonexistent. I'm already on watch lists, be nice to me.

Methodzz sunk down into the cauldron, flailing only momentarily as he hit the bottom. It thunked on its legs momentarily. He settled in, filling out the bottom of the cauldron, bag in hand. Today, he was going to-

"Are you okay?" -get interrupted by Mango, apparently. "I heard something hitting the ground." He chirped. 

"I'm doing cocaine." Mango blinked, turned his heels, and walked out of the room.

Methodzz sighed happily and opened his Ziploc bag of hard cut pure Nicaraguan cocaine. He briefly forgot how normal people use cocaine and just started pouring it into his mouth. He was fairly adept at eating large quantities of dry powder, considering the competition the SciCrafters held to see who could eat the most hot cocoa mix without choking. 

Anyways, cocaine time. He finished dumping the bag of hard cut pure Nicaraguan cocaine in his mouth, and sat for a moment, the white powder swirling in him like a snow globe. 

The effects were near immediate, his nonexistent heart palpitating and his vision dotting out. He began sweating-- well, melting, further into the pot until he passed out. 

He opened his eyes to the minecraft void. He couldn't tell if he had literally clipped out of the world, or only mentally. 

"Methodz." A sultry voice purred. He whirled around, half expecting it to be Doc. It wasn't. 

It was... Herobrine?! 

Herobrine was shirtless. Herobrine bit his lip and smirked, waggling his eyebrows and beckoning Methodz closer. 

Methodz stared at Herobrine, his tantalizingly juicy pecs just begging to have something white on them.

Herobrine began pouring cocaine on his chest, his thick arms moving alluringly precise as a white line was drawn across it. Methodz buried himself in Herobrine's tits, snorting cocaine like a champion. 

"Methodz."

His head was swimming. 

"Methodz." 

Herobrine's voice warped. 

"Methodz!"

Oh. 

Back to reality. 

"Methodz, Jesus Christ, why did you have so much cocaine?" Doc was staring down at him, arched over the cauldron that Methodz had strategically put himself in so he wouldn't just pour out into the streets. 

Unfortunately he was still very much a disincorporated pool of slime, so he could barely form his vocal chords to respond to the man. 

"Yeah." Methodz finally wheezed out. 

Doc glared at him.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks miles, i hate this


End file.
